


Hiding

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for beatriceorme's prompt "Jack's mustache—from Ennis' POV pro or con."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beatriceorme's prompt "Jack's mustache—from Ennis' POV pro or con."

First time he saw it he snorted something unpleasant out of his nose. Couldn't figure out what it was for; had those nice caps now, what'd Jack need that thing for? Got used to it, though, didn't make no comments; weren't his place. Wasn't Jack's wife.

Long after Jack was gone that he understood what it had been there for. In his dreams, Jack laughed like a coyote howling at the moon, smiled radiant and burning, not a hair on his face, because that's why he grew it; didn't have any smiles left, not for Ennis, not for no one.


End file.
